LAST CHANCE
by cold-hearted lass
Summary: Imagine Alice Academy without Natsume…Is life for Mikan ever be the same again? But what happens if he does return but no longer remembers Mikan? Is it just another case of amnesia? Or another mystery waiting to be found...
1. Chapter 1

_This is my last dance with you…_

"Mikan"

"Natsume"

_This is my only chance to do…_

"You're stepping on my foot."

"AAIIIIEEEE! I'm sorry Natsume! I just feel a little bit nervous." Mikan said without glancing at her partner.

"I already told you Mikan. You have nothing to worry about. This is just like any other battles I've been to." Natsume replied while trying to raise his girlfriend's face to look at him.

_All I can do to let you know that what I feel for you is real…_

"It's just that something's different tonight. Oh Natsume! Please promise me this will be your last battle for Persona." Mikan plead with teary-eyed face.

"You know I can't do that. It's already part of my life here in Alice Academy."

"Okay. If that is so, just promise me you'll be back."

"Okay, I promise, Polka-dots." Natsume said with a slight grin on his face.

_So don't let go  
Make it last all night  
_

"Hey! That's not enough. You have to really mean it. And don't call me Polka-dots. That's so 10 years ago," complained the affected girlfriend.

"Hey Natsume! Someone's looking for you." A voice from the crowd reached the dancing couple.

"Okay. That must be the guy Persona sent me. Mikan, I promise I'll be back." Then he took something out of his pockets and grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "Wear this," he said while placing a ring in Mikan's ring finger. "And every time you miss me, just touch it and you'll feel my presence."

"Natsume, I…"

"Natsume! Hurry up!" a voice cut what Mikan's about to say.

"Okay, Mikan. I have to go." Natsume said while slowly disappearing from Mikan's view.

And he was gone.

"Natsume…"

_This is my last chance to make you mine…_

"Natsume…I love…"

"_To make you mine…"_

"NATSUME!!!"

A loud bang was heard and Mikan found herself toppled on a hard surface.

"You're dreaming again." A familiar voice came out of nowhere.

Mikan rose up and saw a blurry vision of her best friend, Hotaru, with her ever-famous Baka Gun.

"Do you have to disturb me every middle of the night? Remember, if Ruka does not pay me 500 rabbits each night for sleeping with an idiot, I would have not accepted the offer." Hotaru complained.

Mikan remained silent. She is happy that her best friend is right beside her but sometimes, she feels that she is just too insensitive.

"Okay. That's better. At least I can have some peace now. You too, go to sleep already. Mr. Jinno may no longer tolerate your tardiness tomorrow and decide to return you to No-Star status."

Silence.

"All right Mikan, stop acting like a fool. Our classmates are not used to seeing you like that." Hotaru urged.

_I guess Hotaru's right. I have to stand up now. There's no point doing this. I know Natsume don't want me to act like a crybaby while he's away. He wants me to smile always for him. Yes Natsume, I will be a good girl here while waiting for you. _Mikan thought.

"And lastly, you have to accept the fact that Natsume's dead."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hello everyone! This is my first-ever fan fic.) I decided to write a story related to Alice Academy because it's currently my fave anime. Anyway, I hope the readers won't kill me for killing Natsume in my story. It jus****t came to my mind while I was sick (hehe..) and so I decided to write it down. But I still have not decided on how to really continue although I have something in mind already. Anyway, I'm really looking forward for your reviews and comments on how I could improve my story. This is just a prologue so it's quite short. Don't worry, I will not make this a total drama. Just a little senti in the first part I guess, hehe..;)**

**If you are wondering about the italicized words at the beginning, it was actually taken from the song "Last Chance" by Allure which is also one of my fave songs. Now you know where I got the title of this story.)**

**Anywayz, thanx everybody! Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a year and a month since the dance between Mikan and Hotaru took place during the Dance Festival. Although there had been changes with regards to their age, nothing really seemed to have changed in Alice Academy, especially in Class B. Same classmates, same teachers, same fights, same idols, same stars, and definitely same excitement with every happenings inside the school.

Yeah. Nothing's changed.

But among the many routines and customs inside the school, one relationship started to bloom out of nowhere. A relationship that started with petty fights, quarrels, misunderstanding and friendship. A relationship that everybody in the school never really thought of. And now, a relationship that everybody's envious of. The relationship between Natsume and Mikan.

How it started, nobody knows. All they know is that, these two have been mortal enemies since both laid eyes on each other. Since the "polka-dots" embarrassing event, to the festival, to the kidnap, to the stray apple that came flying during the play of Ruka and Mikan, and eventually to the School Dance, no one really thought that the once-most- fearful-but also-sought-after-black-cat in the Academy will eventually…soften. And it's all because of Mikan.

Of course, close friends like Hotaru and Ruka know all about this just by seeing the way these two would fight each other. However, they have also seen how Mikan get very concerned when Natsume's on a mission or how Natsume would secretly glance at Mikan's side when she's not looking.

And eventually, the time came when their relationship became the talk of the school. It was a very lovely sight. The ever-famous-special-star-black-cat Natsume Hyuuga holding hands with not-so-famous-one-star-nullifying-alice Mikan Sakura, walking along the hallways. Everybody have different opinions with their relationship, both positive and negative. But one thing's for sure – the relationship is real and such connection exudes a powerful magic that even people who personally don't know them just can't help but agree.

Sadly though, in every relationship, there are just time that it has to end…

"And lastly, you have to accept the fact that Natsume's dead."

_NOOOOOO…_Mikan screamed inside her head. She still doesn't believe that Natsume is dead. She truly believes on what Natsume told her, that he'll be back…And she's patiently waiting for him. But then, the memory of the event one month ago still runs inside her head…

"_Oh, I can't wait to see Natsume," Mikan proclaimed while shoving her bag to her armchair next to Natsume's seat._

"_You seemed so sure of yourself Mikan." the voice of Sumire suddenly came into hearing._

"_What do you mean, Sumire?" Mikan asked._

"_You and Natsume became an item just weeks ago. If I'm not mistaken, when he returns here, he will find another one." Sumire smirked while saying this._

"_You're just jealous." Mikan said while smiling to herself. She knows how popular her boyfriend is to the girls in Alice Academy and she can't blame Sumire for acting like a brat._

"_Oh, you wait and see." Sumire said in such a know-it-all voice which irritated Mikan._

_Mikan was about to blurt out another comment when she noticed Mr. Narumi entering the classroom feeling a little bit preoccupied._

"_Class, please settle down. I have very important news for all of you," he said while trying not to look at anybody's face._

"_You see, there had been a very unexpected event last night…and, ummm…Natsume, as you all know, was tasked to be a part of an operation again. However, due to unanticipated circumstances, little was known that a bomb was planted on the ship where he was supposed to attack and…"_

"_Mr. Narumi, are you trying to say…"_

"_Did something bad happened to Natsume?"_

"_Is he still alive?"_

_Oblivious to everybody's questions, Mikan sat on her chair, unable to move. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts of Natsume. She doesn't believe anything bad could happen to her boyfriend. The next words of Mr. Narumi made all her senses blurred._

"_He left us."_

_A loud thug was heard and Mikan was found lying on the floor, unconscious. _

Hotaru looked at her sleeping best friend. Despite her frequent tardiness, Mr. Jinno just can't seem to punish her because he too was taken aback by Natsume's loss along with almost everybody who heard the news. She knows that Mikan is still having a hard time accepting the fact that her boyfriend's dead. _She'll get over him. Soon, she will realize that it's not yet the end of the world._ She smiled as a thought passed in her mind. _Hmm…maybe it might help her. Who knows? _And she drifted back to sleep beside her now-snoring best friend.

BAKA WAKE UP! BAKA WAKE UP!!!!!!

"Whoa! This alarm clock that Hotaru lend me is really effective." Mikan proclaimed as she woke up. Just as she was about to stop it, she noticed the ring that Natsume gave him the night he went for a mission.

"_And every time you miss me, just touch it and you'll feel my presence."_

She remembered those words as if it were just yesterday. Just when she was about to touch it, she remembered her promise to herself that night to move on. She retreated her hands and then tried to smile as she look at the ring carefully placed at her bedside table.

"This is a start of a new day!" Mikan shouted to no one in her room. _Yes, I don't need to touch the ring every time I miss him because he's here, inside my heart. Natsume, I know. We'll see each other soon! _

And she started her way to the bathroom to face the brand new day that awaits her.

**Whew! I'm sorry for updating so late. I got tied up in a Hikaru no Go fanfic that has 49 chapters in it and I just can't forgive myself if I don't finish it soon. Well, I guess this looks like a second part of the prologue. I never really thought it would come out this way because I have something in mind before I started to write. But I ****guess this one is better. I just have to see how I would make chapter 3 a better one because I think it's too soon for me to reveal the hidden plot of this story. Anyway, thank you for the reviews. I don't really know Eoin Colfer but I really appreciate you for comparing a certain writer to me. As to how this would continue, let's just wait and see…Please review! Thanks! )**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello everybody!" Mikan entered the classroom of Elementary Class B like she normally does. Well, before what happened to Natsume, that is.

Everybody stared at the bubbly, energetic girl who just entered the classroom. It had been a long while since they have seen Mikan's face lit like this and greeting her classmates.

"Finally, you woke up." Hotaru called to her just as she was placing her bag on her chair.

"Huh? Of course, I did. Why shouldn't I?" asked the confused lass.

_Baka_, Hotaru muttered in her breath.

"Hey Mikan! It's great to see you're back to your old self again." Yuu greeted her as he slowly advanced to greet his good friend.

"But as idiot as ever." Sumire answered. "Hey there! Don't think you're the only one who's miserable about what happened. As the president of Natsume's fun club, I have to deal with a lot of changes in our policies also. Now we have a hard time looking for Natsume's replacement."

"Is that the only thing you can think of after Natsume's loss? A new replacement?!" Mikan replied with disgust.

"Of course. I can do nothing if Natsume has to leave us anyway. Don't talk to me as if you're any different. By tomorrow, you might also be hooking yourself with another guy. And…"

"Hey Sumire, stop it. Is that your way of telling Mikan welcome back? We have to show her that we're very happy that she's finally back to her old self." Ruka's voice interrupted the non-stop mouth of the ever-annoying Sumire.

"Yeah Sumire. You're just trying to point the blame on Mikan because a lot of your members decided to get out of your club which left you with fewer funds now." Another voice added to the conversation.

"Funny Koko. I know you can read my mind but sometimes, try to get in a little deeper, ok? Of the million reasons I have for missing Natsume, why do you have to pick that one?" Sumire answered back.

"Thanks, Ruka, Yuu, Koko. It's really okay. I'm used to Sumire's comments anyway." Mikan said, trying to interrupt the beginning of another argument. "But about my attitude these past few weeks, I just want to say I'm really sorry for being so selfish. I know I'm not the only one who misses Natsume. So obviously, I should have not overreacted about it. .I finally decided to stop being lonely because Natsume will be back anyway. And when he arrives, he'll see me as the Mikan that he used to know." Mikan finished with a smile.

Her classmates looked at each other. Obviously, they are thinking the same thing. Mikan is still in the denial stage. Or, if not, she's just too stupid to know that dead people no longer come back.

-----------------------------------

It was breaktime. Ruka decided to walk around the campus because he has nothing to do. Someone called his name so he turned around and came face to face with the raven-haired genius of Class B, Hotaru Imai.

"Yes, Hotaru?" he asked. _Oh, I hope she won't ask my payment now for sleeping with Mikan._

"I just thought of a way on how we can both free ourselves with payment, practically, you I mean."

Ruka let out a sigh. _Whew! I thought I have to think of another way to escape my dues. _"That would be great. But I hope that doesn't mean I have to pose naked in front of your camera? I'd rather pay than let you see or anyone, for that matter, my…"

"I'm not interested in your body, Ruka," came the blunt reply of Mikan's best friend.

"Oh!" Ruka exclaimed. _Geez, this girl is so difficult to decipher. _"So what would be that something very important which could be an exchange for my favor to you?"

Hotaru advanced her steps to Ruka. Frowning, Ruka backed away a little, thinking that this girl may be up to something again.

"Let her fall in love again, Ruka."

Those words hit Ruka like a stab in his heart. He remained silent for awhile. Now, he's starting to understand what Hotaru is trying to talk about.

"I know you like her. Both of you felt the same intensity everytime she's around. But then, she can only love one. And she chose Natsume. And because Natsume's your best friend, you half-heartedly convinced yourself that they belong to each other. But now, Natsume's gone and he left you to take care of her. I believe you understand what I mean Ruka."

Ruka's thoughts became bewildered. He knows in his heart that Hotaru's right. But is he really ready to pick up what his best friend left behind? It's not easy to compete with somebody's love especially if your rival is not only your best friend, but also…dead. How can he try to persuade someone to love him when he knows that, in one way or another, the other is still not losing hope that this guy would eventually come back one day?

His thoughts were interrupted when Hotaru started to speak again.

"I know it's hard Ruka. It's not easy to compete with a dead rival. But do you want to see her continue her wild thoughts of Natsume coming back? Her IQ is not that high, you know? She has a mind and a heart of an infant."

"I don't know Imai. Mikan loved Natsume so much. I don't know if I can replace that special part of her heart that she reserved for Natsume." Ruka answered back.

"You'll never know unless you try, right? So, what do you have to lose? Oh right, you'll lose a hundred rabbits, maybe even thousands, if you decide to let this opportunity pass. I could always sell your pictures and get paid for sleeping with Mikan." Hotaru made it sound as if she was threatening him but looked as composed as ever.

"Hey! That's total blackmail! It's like betting for Mikan to fall for me or not. If she knows about this, it would totally crash her." Ruka complained.

"You know it's not blackmail Ruka. Even if I won't give you such incentives, you would still do it. Might as well take the offer or I might change my mind. Besides, we're talking about Mikan here. Even if an earthquake would happen now, she won't even notice it."

Ruka decided that indeed, this genius is making sense. As much as he wants to argue, his heart is beating faster now, telling him that it's okay. Not only would he get a chance to get closer with Mikan again, but he will be free from his debts!

"Why are you doing this, Hotaru?" Ruka wondered and direct such question to his companion.

"I don't like to see her like that, crushed up and all. I've known her since we were young and she had always been an optimistic child with a smile always plastered on her innocent face. I want to see that face again. I know that though she tries to hide it, her smile just doesn't reach her eyes. And for that, I think I need to act and do something to see that genuine smile again." Hotaru explained thoroughly, giving Ruka the idea that indeed, Hotaru cares so much for Mikan.

"Okay. Thanks Hotaru. You are really a great friend though you are not apparent with it. I'll try my best." Ruka extended his arm to Hotaru.

Hotaru gave him a look that says you're-so-weird, but took it anyway. "You really should. Guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah. And by the way, thank you…_for trusting her to me_." The last words were merely a whisper which Hotaru obviously did not hear anymore.

-------------------------

Leaning against the Sakura tree, a pigtailed young lady is seen in deep thought. Although most of her friends would probably assume that nothing complicated could really get inside that mind of hers, yet these are times that one could not help but just feel sorry for the little lass.

"Mikan…"

Mikan turned around and stared at a tall figure in front of her, blocking the light that is supposed to reach her. Her heart started beating faster.

"Natsume?" She almost choked with the word that came out from her mouth. She tried to rub her eyes to get a better view. When she did, an obvious drop in her expression told the visitor that he was not the person she was expecting.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I thought you could use some company."

Mikan turned her eyes again to the guy who just arrived.

"It's okay, Ruka. I guess I do need someone to talk to right now." Mikan attempted a smile but Ruka noticed that she's only forcing it.

"What are you thinking right now?" Ruka asked the safest question he could think of as he tried to sit beside Mikan.

"This tree had become a very special place for me and Natsume. I was just thinking of him again."

Both fell silent for awhile. Each having deep thoughts of their own. But Ruka interrupted the silence…

"Hey, I know! Let's play a game of 'Let's pretend!'" Ruka exclaimed.

Mikan looked at him as if he was an alien or something. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Ruka grinned sheepishly. Sometimes, he really finds it hard to explain simple stuff to Mikan because he cannot understand what's going on inside her head.

"Okay. Since you miss Natsume so much, how about I will act as Natsume and we will be an item? It's like that stuff about mind over matter. You don't really need to see him physically, right? All you need is to feel him with you. In that way, you won't miss him so much. Let's just try it for a couple of days. If it won't work, then we can always try another strategy, right?" Ruka said, half hoping she would say yes.

Mikan thought for it awhile. It's not simple to pretend Ruka is Natsume. But given the fact that Ruka is Natsume's best friend, she knows Ruka is the closest she can associate with her boyfriend. Still, the idea seems to trouble her. What if…

"Umm Mikan…we don't have to do stuff that you and Natsume do privately. I mean, you know, like kissing or anything like that."

Mikan turned red. Even without the mind-reading alice, Ruka just seems to know what she's thinking. Ruka's right. She has nothing to lose anyway.

"Okay Ruka. But I do not guarantee you that it will be effective. I hope you won't feel as if I'm just using you or what." Mikan said slowly.

"Hey, don't think like that. I was the one who offered the idea in the first place. And besides, you and Natsume are my closest friends. I want to offer anything just to be of help."

"Thanks Ruka." She gave him a tight embrace which startled the blue-eyed blonde. After realizing what just transpired, he returned the tight hug.

_Oh Mikan…if only you could also reserve a special place for me in your heart. Even just a little space will do. _Ruka thought as he continue to embrace her.

-----------------------------

And the game started. Everybody was surprised for awhile to see the new couple holding hands but when they heard about the real reason behind, they started to agree that it would be best for Mikan to be distracted from her thoughts of Natsume returning back.

But days turned into weeks, then months, 2 months…3 months…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. The so-called game somehow became a success. Too successful actually that Mikan had eventually forgotten her wild thoughts of Natsume's return.

And then, one day…

------------------------

**And ****then, one day…another chapter was done! Yipee! It's really funny that everytime I'm in front of the monitor, I do not have any clear idea on what to really write but eventually I just find myself finishing another chapter. Like this one for instance. I was supposed to end this in the next chapter, but I realized it's getting boring if I still have to delay it a little more. So anyway, I hope you like this one and care enough to leave a review. Please, please, please!!! A simple favor from a desperate writer…hehehe…or a birthday gift...;-) Arigatou gozaimas!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Ruka! Stop it! Ahhhh!!!!!"

"I can't. I'm almost there."

"Oooohhhh… But you have to! The pain's killing me!" Mikan exclaimed as she continues to groan.

"_Pant-pant. _You expect me to just stop in times like this? I'm almost…_pant-pant_…there!" Ruka almost shouted as he tried to wipe away his sweat with the back of his hand.

Finally, Ruka was able to reach the finish line of the oval. He and Mikan have been practicing for the coming track and field day. But it is not like any other marathon because in this case, the objective of the game is for a pair to reach the finish line with the one on the back of the other.

Ruka and Mikan were running around the oval for the past two hours, although it was more of Ruka running alone with Mikan complaining at his back. He still can't believe he is here right now practicing for a sport that he never dreamed he would be joining in the first place. He turned his gaze to the girl beside her and remembered the event that led him to that place…

"_The track and field day is fast appr__oaching. But in contrast to the tradition of having a 5k marathon each year, this time we will only have a 2000m run."_

"_That's great, Mr. Narumi."_

"_Yeah. We can have more players to join."_

"_Well, I'm not yet finished. You see, we lowered it to 2k because this time, we will have it by pair."_

"_Huh?"_

"_What do you mean, Mr. Narumi?"_

_Suddenly a hand shoots up in the air._

"_I want to join, Mr. Narumi. Then Ruka will be my partner." Mikan waved her hand gleefully. "I'm so excited that I can't stop my hand from raising!" Mikan said more to Ruka than her teacher._

_Ruka sweatdropped._

And so here they are in the field practicing in their break time. It was a good thing that those with latent ability, specifically in running, were exempted from joining or their efforts could have been doomed.

Ruka suddenly noticed that they are the only people in the field. He turned his gaze to his partner and felt his heart started to pound faster.

"Umm Mikan…There's something I want to tell you."

_Huh?_ Mikan thought. She was surprised of the sudden shift of expression of Ruka. It makes her feel uncomfortable and somehow, she also feels her heart starting to beat double.

"Mikan…I think…I-I think…I'm in love with you…"

There. He finally said it. Somehow, Ruka finds it hard to look at Mikan after saying what he had been holding on for months now. Heck, it's even more than a year now since he fell in love with her even when Natsume was still around. Natsume…what would he think about this? Would he be happy for his best friend to make a move to his girlfriend…no, it's ex-girlfriend…

"Ruka…I don't know…you see, I…" Mikan started.

"It's okay Mikan. I know you're not ready to face another relationship right now. Not with Natsume…" Ruka stopped with the mention of his best friend. It had been a long time since he ever mentioned his name in front of her, knowing that it feels taboo everytime someone mentions it. "I mean, just think about what I said, ok?"

"Thanks Ruka." Mikan forced a smile to her companion.

"Mikan!"

Mikan turned around and saw one of her good friends, Anna, approaching her, panting. She looked like she'd been running for quite some time too. _But Anna is not joining the marathon, right? So why does she look like she run more than Ruka? _Mikan thought.

"Mikan…you must hear this out! I heard from Nonoko who heard this from Sumire who got the information from Kokoro who eavesdropped from Mr Narumi's room and read his mind who…"

"Ok Anna. Just tell us what's going on." Ruka cut her off as he joined the two girls.

"Oh ok. He's back! You would not believe this Mikan but it's true. He's back! He's in the hospital right now!" Anna finished with a smile.

"Are we talking about…?" Mikan's voice trailed in mid-air.

"Natsume!" Anna filled in for her.

Mikan did not waste more time. She left immediately without saying another word. Ruka was about to follow her when Anna stopped him.

"Umm…I'm sorry Ruka. I think we should give them time to see each other before we visit him." Anna said to Ruka.

Ruka hung his head in surrender.

* * *

Mikan run like she never run before. She finds in hard to even breathe just thinking of Natsume and the possibility that he might vanish again before she even reached him. She dashed her way to the hospital, ignoring the curious look of the students along the hallway. When she arrived at Natsume's room, she slammed her way in and there she saw him…lying in bed covered with a sheet up to his chest, sleeping. But something else caught her eyes…a girl of her age beside Natsume's bed. She has an auburn hair tied in a ponytail, has round eyes, and a fair complexion. And something's telling her, she doesn't like what she is seeing, especially if the girl's hand is holding her boyfriend's hand…

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mikan shouted, dashing her way to the unknown girl and grabbing her hand.

The girl might not have noticed Mikan's entry for her green eyes turned rounder when she saw her.

It was an awkward scene. Mikan got a better look of the girl and her heart sank. Somehow, she noticed that the girl is really pretty. She can't help but be envious of the sight that welcomed her.

But what was most terrifying was when Mikan felt angry fire staring to rise on her skirt…

"Ooowww! W-what the…?" Mikan stammered while looking at the source of the heat. Suddenly, her fragile heart feels like it's going to crash as it occurred to her what just happened and what's about to happen.

"D-don't y-you dare t-touch her!" Natsume's voice growled that echoed all around the big room.

But it wasn't Natsume's voice that made Mikan's hair stand. It was more than that. It was the fact that Natsume was looking at her with eyes ready to eat his prey and that the statement he just proclaimed was definitely addressed to her.

Mikan cannot believe what she is seeing. And so, for the second time in her whole life, she fainted.

------

"Mikan! Hey Mikan!"

She can hear voices around her, calling her name, as she tries to open her eyes. She can see shadows of people in front of her but a bright ray of light seems to prevent her from making the visions clear. But still, she managed to finally open them wide and when she did, the memories of the previous event flowed back into her memory.

_Natsume…_

She tried to close her eyes again. If possible, she wants to just close them and never see reality again. It's so painful. But the voices of her friends around her seems to induce her to wake up and so she finally decided to abide to their will.

"Finally, you're up."

Mikan glanced to her best friend, Hotaru. There are times that she feels that her bestfriend had almost abandoned her. But right now, seeing her by her side, she can't help but release all her emotions as she grabbed her best friend and hug her.

"H-hota-taru…H-he choke h-hurt me-e-e…" Mikan wailed to her as she tried to spit out every single word she wants to say.

Hotaru remained silent and hugged her best friend back. She had been known as the ice princess who is deprived of all emotions in the world. Yet, when it comes to Mikan, even when she persistently tries to oppose every sweet hugs from her, she knows in her mind that she would always protect this girl.

Some of Mikan's friends were also beside her bed. But the image of the two hugging pierced their hearts and so they remained quiet, just listening to Mikan's sob. An hour ago, they were very glad when they heard of Natsume's return. Who wouldn't, right? But since they know how excited Mikan would be to meet him, they decided to let her go first. So it was a devastating sight when they arrived to see Mikan lying on the floor with a piece of her uniform burnt. What was more crushing was the form of Natsume looking at the lying girl like he's really pissed off. It finally occurred to them that the fire came from Natsume.

_But why would he try to burn Mikan? Certainly, it's not because of the other girl he is with?_ Ruka thought to himself as he remembered the events that happened just a while ago…

"_Natsume! What happened?" Ruka asked Natsume after Mikan was brought out of the room._

"_She tried to hurt Mizuki." Natsume bluntly answered referring to the girl beside him._

"_But why? You could have just told her not to. But why hurt her like that? You know she's so fragile…and she's no sensitive when it comes to you." Ruka answered back with more force that Natsume was taken aback by it._

"_Dammit Ruka. Who is she anyway?!" Natsume glared at his best friend._

_And with that last statement, Ruka was left dumbfounded and quietly left the room.._

**

* * *

****rs. Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!! )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It's a fine weather that day. The wind swift softly along the grounds of Gakuen Alice as it blows away the leaves around the campus. One tree at the end seem to beam more as the ray of light from the sun makes its leaves sparkle in delight. 

A man entered Mikan's room, oblivious to everyone due to the atmosphere caused by the previous event. He studied the scenario and saw Mikan surrounded by her friends and felt sorry for the young girl he brought in to Alice Academy more than two years ago. He remembered her as a little lass who innocently but persistently made her way to this school in search for her best friend but ended up having more than what she could wish for. Being able to capture not only the attention of most of her classmates but the heart of the fire alice-yielder as well, she is definitely a special student in her class, though she's so unaware of it. If only…

"Mr. Narumi! We haven't noticed you back there." Yuu Tobita greeted him which made all the occupants of the room face him too, including Mikan.

"Ahh…" Mr. Narumi started while scratching his head. "You seem to be so serious in there so I decided not to bother you a while ago. But I guess I got your attention now so it's okay." He ended with a wink.

"Mr. Narumi, what happened to Natsume?" Ruka started to ask.

"Well, if it's okay with everybody, I would like to talk with Mikan first…alone." He said with a smile.

The occupants, although hesitant, one-by-one left the room. When everybody has already left, Mr. Narumi turned to face Mikan and his expression changed into that of a sorrowful father.

"I did not expect you to know it so soon, Mikan. I was supposed to talk to you before you meet with Natsume but I guess, with friends like yours, and with your personality as well, I bet news like this would really reach you before I even get the chance to meet you, and indeed, I was right." Mr. Narumi started.

"Mr. Narumi…what happened? Why did Natsume not recognize me?" Mikan asked in a soft whisper.

Mr. Narumi studied Mikan for a moment. The moment he first laid eyes on her, he had known he is special, just like the special girl he had known before. He took a chair, sat down, and faced the curious lady in front of him.

"Mikan, let me tell you about what happened to Natsume. He had been away for about a year now, as you know. While the academy doesn't want to believe that he is already dead, we announced the news because no one could ever survive that attack, not even an alice-yielder as strong as Natsume. However, we have been informed about 3 months ago that he was able to jump off from the ship even before it exploded and an old man took care of him after finding him at the seashore almost lifeless. He suffered a lot, Mikan. He had been through a lot and the old man made a good decision of taking care of him in secret."

Mikan pondered on his statement for a moment. After awhile, she asked again. "So what does it have to do with Natsume forgetting me?"

"We still don't have a conclusion on what happened. We believe that he had a temporary amnesia. But in his case, he did not forget everybody. He only forgot you."

"M-me?" Mikan choked. "But is it really possible that he would forget me but remember everybody else?!"

"Well, we are researching about temporary amnesia that makes one forget about particular persons only. If our presumptions are correct, it could be that Natsume forgot the one thing that he wants to preserve the most. It could be that you are the last thing that he was thinking before he fell into deep sleep."

"Ha? I can't believe a condition like that exists."

"Well, you don't believe that alices exist also before you got here, right? We'll just have to believe that there are so many unexplainable things in this world and that there are still wonders that science haven't discovered. You see Mikan, that is reality.

"How about the other girl? Who is she and why is she holding Natsume's hand?" Mikan raised her voice with an obvious deep hurt evident in it.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Her name is Mizuki Yamamoto. She is the granddaughter of the old man who found Natsume. It seems like she was the one who took care of Natsume the most since the old man is usually selling at the market." Mr. Narumi paused, while contemplating on something. Finally, he decided to ask the safest question he could think of. "What do you think of her Mikan?"

"She's pretty. Being near the sea could have given her the nice tan that she has. And they seemed really close." Mikan ended the statement with a sob.

"I was told that Natsume finally got better after four months, thanks to her care. The impact of the explosion even made him close to coma, but he was really a lucky guy to manage it all somehow."

"She must be a good caregiver." Mikan uttered, sighing. "How I wish I was in her place that time, then I could have taken care of Natsume myself. Guess I have no right to get angry or jealous of her because Natsume only tried to defend her not knowing who I am."

Mr. Narumi remained silent. There were so many things he wanted to tell Mikan but as of the moment, he knows it's not yet the right time. _That girl…_

"Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Can I stay here for the meantime? I want to take some rest. Please tell Hotaru and the others not to worry about me because I'm ok now." Mikan ended with a forced smile.

Mr. Narumi nodded. He was thankful that Mikan herself did not ask any more questions or he could have been forced to say something he shouldn't have. He quietly stood up, uttered some "get well soon" and leaves the room.

* * *

"Hey Hotaru! Speak up! What have you heard from Mr. Narumi and Mikan's conversation? We wanna hear it too!" Yuu started after they scattered away from Mikan's door even before Mr. Narumi went out. 

"Oh…he only said that Natsume has temporary amnesia which is why he did not recognize Mikan." Hotaru replied bluntly, removing her Eavesdropping Device from her ears.

"Amnesia?! But Natsume recognized me! How is that possible?" Ruka butt in after being silent for awhile, lost in his own thoughts.

"He said this is another type. Something that science haven't discovered yet." Hotaru said while taking a turn in the direction of her laboratory.

"Is that so? Well, that explains why. Well then, we've got no problem! All we've got to do is tell Natsume about it and tada! Everythng will return to how it was before." Nonoko said as she quickened her steps to go along with the group.

"Yeah. It will return to how it was before." Hotaru said, more to herself than to her friends. She quickly excused herself to go to her compartment and her friends bid her goodbye while they too went on to their respective rooms.

When Hotaru entered the lab, she was greeted by a smiling Amanatsu. Being her first invention since she entered Gakuen Alice, Amanatsu was made to look like Mikan to make other people smile. And since then, Amanatsu followed Hotaru and run errands for her at times too.

But right now, Hotaru is deep in thought. She replayed the conversation between Mr. Narumi and Mikan awhile ago and something's telling her that there are things left unsaid. _A temporary amnesia?! It's true that alices are unheard to common people but it is because it only exist in gifted people. But temporary amnesia is different; anybody is at risk to have it. It had been researched and had undergone a lot of tests. And was there any case of amnesia on certain persons only? No. That's why this case needs a little more information. _

Hotaru walked back and forth while thinking of possible ways to gather clues to the mystery of Natsume's disappearance. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. She gathered the things she would be needing and started to work.

* * *

"Natsume, you shouldn't have done that. She did not do anything to me. And she seemed to really know you." 

Natsume looked up to her green-eyed savior then turned his head. "She deserves it. If she knows me that much, then she would not have tried to hurt you."

"But I'm really okay. I don't think she meant bad. Maybe she was just excited to see you."

Natsume paused for awhile. It had been a long time since he left the academy, almost a year. And it looked like nothing really changed. He saw his favorite tree when he arrived and it is still rising proud. The campus and the students still bore him like before. But that girl…Ruka said her name is Mikan…

Suddenly, he felt his heart beating faster. He clutched his hand on his chest, and true enough, it's pounding so hard…

"Natsume? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Mizuki asked, getting up to assist the lad.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little bit jittery. Maybe it was because of the long ride we have had." Natsume answered. But he knows that's not the reason. He doesn't know where the feeling came from, it's just a little weird. He remembered the Mikan girl again but he cannot recall any memories of her. _Maybe I'm just imagining things. _He thought.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to return to this Academy. I know you would have preferred them thinking that you're already dead so you won't have to do any stuff for them but I'm just worried that…"

"I told you a thousand times already Mizuki, it's okay." Natsume interrupted her. I don't like being a burden to you and your grandfather anyway. This is where I belong and I need to do this for my…" Natsume stopped before he could say anything about his family. Since he met Mizuki, she had been asking him about his family, and he would always deny the topic. It was good that she understands him and so he could preserve his privacy.

"By the way, how was your application to the Academy? Are they going to accept you?" Natsume asked his companion.

"Well, Mr. Narumi said that I would need to undergo some test for one week first before they finally decide to accept me. I guess that's okay. He said we're going to be in the same class."

"That's good. I will introduce you to Ruka again. He's my best friend. The introduction awhile ago was a little bit informal because of the fuss so I hope you understand."

"Of course, it's okay with me." Mizuki smiled.

"So, what's your alice?" Natsume asked as he slid back to bed to rest.

"Nullification alice."

**

* * *

****was supposed to make this a week ago but I was hooked up with Death Note and I can't help but make a fanfic of it too. Well, if you're interested, please try to read it and leave a review. I would really appreciate it.**

**Thanks so much for t****hose who reviewed, hope you like this chapter. **

**Please review again, so that I'll know if it's getting boring or what. It is my only inspiration also so please, please do. So few people making reviews for me..**_**sob-sob..**_**But I still want to continue this for the sake of those who still believe in me. Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Mikan was sitting on her bed, lost in her own thoughts. It was already 10 in the evening and she should be resting already but she could not sleep. The memory of the event that day kept on playing on her head. 

"He's not even wearing the ring," she mumbled.

Then her eyes fell on something on her bedside table. The ring…the other half that Natsume gave to her the night he left. It was still sitting on its foam, dust forming around it. She retrieved it and tried to examine its simple features. There's nothing special with the ring, a plain sphere of silver and the words _NatsumexMikan _written inside. But the fact that it was Natsume's last present to her since he left, she considers it the most important one among Natsume's gifts. She carefully returned it and decided to keep it inside her drawer.

_Maybe Mr. Narumi's right. I just have to wait for Natsume to be completely healed. But while he is recovering, I'll just try my best to help him as much as possible_, Mikan thought to herself. Feeling satisfied, she went back to her bed and doze to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning everybody!" Mikan greeted her classmates as she arrived in class. 

"Good morning, Mikan. You seemed early today." Yuu greeted back.

Mikan scanned the room and noticed that neither Natsume nor Mizuki had arrived yet. She hopped in to her seat and saw Ruka just entered the room also.

"Ruka!" Mikan shouted while waving her hand.

Ruka noticed Mikan and smiled. _Maybe she's ok now, _he thought. He placed his books, one seat away from Mikan and remembered something. _So that's why Mikan's smiling…because Natsume will start class today and be seated between us. _At that thought, his face fell but then, he remembered that he was supposed to be happy that his best friend's back. Feeling guilty, he looked at Mikan and smiled and Mikan smiled back.

Just then, Mr. Jinno arrived and quieted the class down. Mikan glanced at the door for any signs of Natsume and then, she saw him…with Mizuki.

"Class, I bet everybody already heard the news. But I would like to formally announce that Mr. Natsume Hyuuga is back in our class!" Mr. Jinno said and motioned the two to come in.

The class cheered. A couple of "welcome back," "It's nice to see you again," and more were heard from the class.

Mr. Jinno coughed to get their attention again until they quieted down. "Okay, we also have a new student with Mr. Hyuuga. Her name is Mizuki Yamamoto. She also has…" He paused then continued, "…the nullification alice."

"Good Morning. Please welcome me." Mizuki said then bowed her head.

Several of the students gasped and turned their eyes on Mikan. Mikan just lowered her head, unable to look at anybody at the moment.

Natsume noticed the tension and saw the heads of his classmates turning to Mikan. He remembered her as the girl the other day who barged in to his room. _So that girl also has the nullification alice, huh?_ He thought. And then he noticed something else…

"Okay, Hyuuga. You can now return to your seat. Ms. Yamamoto, please occupy the seat in front of Mr. Nogi." He said while pointing to Ruka.

"Mr. Jinno," Natsume interrupted. "I don't want to sit with her." She pointed at Mikan. "Mizuki will sit beside me because she still doesn't know anybody here. I owe her my life anyway."

With that last statement, the whole class turned silent, even Mr. Jinno. No one could dare contradict Natsume, or even ask anything about what he means. Suddenly, even before anyone could utter a word, Mikan stood up.

"Okay, I'll sit in front of Ruka." Mikan said. While still keeping her head down, she headed towards the empty seat.

Finally regaining himself, Mr. Jinno said, "Ok, so that's settled. Both of you, take your seats now."

Natsume and Mizuki marched on the center of the room towards their seat. The tension was very evident inside the room. Natsume's return, the new girl, the new Natsume…Everything just doesn't seem right.

"Okay, everyone. We are supposed to have a new lesson for today. But since tomorrow will be the Track and Field Day, I decided to give you some seatwork. I'm going to take your worksheets first and I'll be right back."

The whole class groaned. Either way, they hated Mr. Jinno's class, especially his seatwork.

"Ruka." Natsume called his best friend and seatmate when Mr. Jinno disappeared.

"Hmm?" was the only reply of Ruka.

"Bullshit Ruka. Aren't you even going to say hi to me? I've been away for about a year and when I return, you have changed." Then his gaze fell into Mikan's back. "Is it because of that girl again?" Natsume smirked.

"I'm sorry Natsume. I just think it's a little bit harsh for you to just ask Mikan to leave her seat. And to think…" He stopped himself before he could say anything again about their past.

Mr. Jinno returned and their conversation was cut. After distributing the papers, he settled himself on his chair. "Mr. Nogi and Ms. Sakura, are you ready for the race tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir. We've been practicing everyday." Ruka answered.

Natsume's eyes widened. _Ruka in a race? He's got to be kidding. And here he was, saying that I was the one who has changed,_ he thought. Natsume's hand suddenly flew on air and said, "I want to join too."

The whole class was shocked. Natsume never joined any race before. He said he has no time for stupid things like that.

Mr. Jinno's eyebrow raised. "But you need to have a partner, Mr. Hyuuga. It is not just any race where you ran by yourself. You need to have a partner who's going to sit at your back the whole race. Besides, you lack practice."

"Mizuki will be my partner," Natsume said in a matter-of-fact voice, without even consulting his partner.

"Well, okay. Anyone can join anyway as long as their alices would not help them. Back to work."

Natsume and Ruka's eyes met. Suddenly, a voice interrupted them.

"Ei Ruka. Let's do our best okay?" Mikan said to Ruka, smiling while avoiding Natsume's gaze.

Ruka's face suddenly softened. "Okay Mikan," he said and returned the smile.

Surprisingly, Natsume's inside boiled. _What is this feeling?" _He asked himself but disregard the thought.

Unknowingly, another set of eyes also witnessed the scene in silence.

* * *

During the break, Hotaru approached Koko. 

"Koko, I have a big favour to ask you. Can you try to discover what that girl's thinking?" Hotaru asked, directing her gaze at Mizuki.

"I'm hungry...Argghh! My stomach's growling and I have no idea where to go...Geez, my skirt's so short but hers is shorter…" Koko said, repeating every single thought he got from the newcomer.

"Forget it, Koko. Thanks anyway." Hotaru said, depressed.

"Actually, I've been trying to access her thoughts ever since. There are times that I can't get anything from her. It seems that she knows how to block my alice by nullifying it but I can't be too sure. Her alice could even be stronger than Mikan." Koko explained.

"Huh?" Hotaru was taken aback by what she heard. Blocking alices while doing nothing is really strange. She could really be hiding something.

"That girl is hiding something…She is not ordinary…" Koko tried reading Hotaru's mind.

_BAKA!_

"That would teach you never even try reading my mind again." Hotaru said , blowing the air coming our from her baka gun, leaving a helpless Koko with a big lump on his head.

* * *

"Ruka!" 

Ruka turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. Natsume was walking towards him, with Mizuki catching up beside him.

"Natsume, I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Ruka started.

"It's okay. By the way, I want you to meet Mizuki Yamamoto. Mizuki, this is my best friend, Ruka, the one I've been telling you about."

"Nice to meet you." Mizuki greeted politely.

Ruka bowed his head in reply. He studied the other girl for the first time. It cannot be denied that she is also a pretty one. But what mystery enveloping her is one thing Ruka wants to find out as soon as possible.

"Mizuki, I'll talk to Ruka for a moment." Natsume said to his companion.

"Okay. Can we go to the canteen after? I'm getting hungry already." She asked with her feeble voice.

"Sure." Natsume replied, then he turned his attention to Ruka. "I didn't know you're into sports now?" Natsume asked curiously.

"Well, Mikan brought me into this so I guess I can try it."

"That girl again. Say, are you interested in her?"

Ruka eyed Natsume suspiciously. "And why do you ask?"

"Because she seems to be in every conversation that we have!" Natsume said, raising his voice. "I don't know what she made you eat but I don't like her for you!"

"Natsume, are you jealous? Well, I don't blame you. She's Mikan Sakura, your girlfriend after all." Ruka answered, holding his breath.

"M-my g-girlf-friend?! I have never even laid eyes on her! I don't remember being tied to anybody before I left. _Shit!_ You're going too far, Ruka. I, absolutely, cannot fall in love with that polka-dot panty-girl!" But even as he said it, the heat seems to grow all over his body.

"What did you say about her?!" Ruka was surprised with Natsume's description. Maybe he remembered her somehow…

"She made a show-off at the hospital, remember? Barging in without knocking, she's the most stupid, idiot dork I've ever seen!" Natsume said, near-shouted.

"You!" another voice suddenly appeared in the scene. "You're the most pervert, dim-witted freak also! I hate you Natsume! I really, really hate you!" Mikan shouted at him.

Ruka's face fell. Then, as if by impulse, he grabbed his shoulders. "Natsume, try to remember! You can do it, just try it!" He shouted while shaking Natsume.

For a moment, Natsume looked spellbound but he recovered quickly. He grossly removed Ruka's hands and started walking away.

"Natsume!" Ruka called out. "If you win tomorrow, I'll follow anything you want me to do. But…if we win…I want you to consider what I said…even just try talking to her." Ruka said, pleadingly.

Natsume smirked. _What a stupid bet_, he thought. "Sure, better prepare yourself then, and that girl too. She would be my slave." And with that, he proceed to where Mizuki was waiting for him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the figure of the girl approached Ruka and hugged him. He waved her out of his mind and acted as if he doesn't care. _I will never like her, _he convinced himself. But in fact, his heart is aching for unexplainable reasons.

Meanwhile, Ruka was also following Natsume with his gaze when Mikan approached him and gave him a tight hug. He squeezed her back and noticed that she was shaking.

"T-thank you, Ruka. That pervert Natsume, maybe this is just his excuse to get away from me. I don't know Ruka but I think he's really intending to hurt me." Mikan exclaimed.

"No Mikan. That's not true. Natsume is not like that. You know him…" Ruka tried to explain.

"But I don't know him anymore. And that stupid amnesia? Who would believe that? I hate being the crybaby all the time. Well, if that's what he wants, I won't bother him anymore." Mikan said, trying to wipe off the tears from her eyes.

"Don't say that, Mikan. Let's try our best tomorrow, okay?" Ruka said, and tried to smile for Mikan's sake.

"Thanks Ruka. We'll win!" and Mikan pulled out a thumbs-up sign and smiled.

* * *

In the midst of the darkness that night, a figure was strolling along the grounds of the school, overlooking the river. Her long hair flies along to the direction of the wind as she continues to stare at the quarter moon. 

"I barely have three weeks more to go…I have to hurry…"

Hidden behind the Sakura tree, another figure dressed in black and laid with different gadgets, heard those words that got caught with the wind.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading! I have to admit I had a hard time making this chapter, hehehe…I'm sorry if it's nothing special or what…I just want to give you an overview on what to expect on the next chapters. I assure you that the next one would be more interesting because we will start with the Festival and we'll begin to discover the mystery behind Mizuki as well. But I have written a lot of hints in this chapter also so I hope you won't miss that out, hehehe…Please RxR…if you want to comment or suggest anything…or anything you might not have understand, please do so. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Finally, the Track and Field Day has arrived. Everybody was gathered on at the PE field to watch the marathon, especially when news of Natsume and Ruka joining it. 

"Everybody! We are now going to start the most anticipated part of this day, the Pair Marathon!" The announcer declared.

"Woooohhh!!!"

"Natsume! We're cheering for you!"

"Ruka! Go for it!"

"The objective of this game is very simple. From the starting line, all runners with their partners on their back, must proceed to the North Woods. Along the way, there will be students on post to direct you. Then you will pass along the Infirmary, then the Gymnasium and you're back at the field. Make one more round until you reach the finish line. Alright?"

The crowd cheered. A lot of them have been excited after hearing that Natsume and Ruka were both participating in the game. Although they were quite sure that Natsume will win, they were still enthusiast to see Ruka's first athletic competition.

"Hey Ruka. Hope you did not forget the bet we had yesterday." Natsume greeted his best friend.

"Of course not. Mikan and I will win this one."

Natsume smirked. He could not believe how confident Ruka with his partner beside him. He noticed the way the girl smiles at his bestfriend. He turned his attention to Mizuki and forced a smile too.

"Let the game begin." The announcer called and there was a bang that signals the start of the marathon.

* * *

"Mikan, I'm sorry. We were not able to win because of me." 

The marathon finally ended with the results in favor of Natsume and Mizuki. Just when Ruka thought he was winning, Natsume passed him with a swift and reached the finish line. Then, he and Mikan came in next.

"What are you saying, Ruka? It's ok with me. I know we did a good job." Mikan smiled at him then continued, "Hey, I'll treat us both fluff puffs for winning second place!" Mikan exclaimed.

Oblivious to them, Natsume had been watching the whole scene out of the corner of his eye and can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy creeping into him. He can't understand it at all but he seemed not happy with the results.

Mizuki noticed the poignant look in Natsume's face and followed the direction of his gaze. After understanding the reason for Natsume's gloomy face, she took a towel and tried to wipe Natsume's face gently.

"Hey, you don't seem to be happy after winning. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Natsume turned his attention to Mizuki and smiled for the interruption. Unknowingly, Mikan turned to their direction at the same time and witnessed the sweetness between the two. She suddenly felt weak and hanged on to Ruka for support when out of nowhere, another person caught her.

Mikan opened her eyes to get a clearer view of her savior. "Tsubasa?"

"Hmm…you seemed to have gotten heavier, Mikan?" Tsunasa greeted her in his usual happy tone.

"Tsubasa!" Mikan cried out. And as if by impulse, she hugged him and almost forgotten what just happened.

Tsubasa hugged her back and suddenly saw Natsume looking at them with disgust on his face. Feeling a little bit giddy, he called out to him.

"Yo Natsume! So you've returned, huh? He approached him and whispered, "I heard you've forgotten about Mikan. If that's true, then can I have her now?" Tsubasa retreated and showed him a mischievous grin.

Natsume can't help feeling irritated, not only by the words from the guy but his careless moves as well. He remembers him doing nothing but make him feel angry even before. He was about to make a move when he suddenly felt glued on the floor.

"Oh no, you don't touch me, Natsume." Tsubasa said and smiled at the annoyed guy as he steps on the shadow of Natsume making him unable to move. Then, he turned his attention back to Mikan. "Actually Mikan, we were about to discuss the Special Ability Class plans for the coming festival. Wanna come with me?"

"She's not going anywhere." Natsume interrupted. "They lose the bet so she's going to be with me and be my servant as long as I say so."

"Oh, is that so? Then I guess I just have to go with you too and have fun with your shadow, what do you think? Or you can just let me borrow Mikan for the meeting and I'll return her to you. Sounds good, huh, Natsume?" Tsubasa suggested with a playful glee on his face.

"Tsk. I'll give her an hour. After that, she must return or else I'll burn you alive." Natsume threatened.

Tsubasa chuckled. "Very well," he said. Then he took Mikan's hand which Mikan obediently complied, and led her away. "Come Mikan, let's forget that stupid bet for awhile."

Mizuki watched the whole scene silently. Since the day they have arrived, she just observes everything around her, especially Natsume's actions. So far, Natsume had not shown any recognition of Mikan which is in accordance to her plans. She tried to reminisce the events that led her to that situation…

_It was a cold dark night when she went out of the house to get some fresh air. She just had a quarrel with her grandfather concerning her plans of going to school. Her grandfather had always been reluctant of sending her off due to her being not normal. Since she was young, she had already noticed that she's special._

_As she was surveying the movement of the waves, her eyes caught something life form somewhere near the seashore. She run fast to the location of the body and found a young boy, almost lifeless. When she tried to assess him, her heart skipped a beat when she saw how beautiful he was. Then, all of a sudden, the boy started to speak._

_"Mikan…Mikan…" the young boy was calling out in a soft whisper. Then she noticed the ring being touched by the boy, as if it contains the person he's trying to reach. Then he passed out._

"Mizuki?"

Mizuki's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name. She saw Natsume looking at him and she started to blush.

"Let's go over there. I want to rest for awhile." Natsume said, pointing to the rows of Sakura trees nearby.

"Okay." Mizuki said and followed him.

* * *

They arrived at Natsume's favorite Sakura tree and both sit down underneath it. Natsume then reached out his latest manga collection and started off reading. Meanwhile, Mizuki was just observing him and felt downhearted for Natsume's lack of enthusiasm. 

"Natsume?"

"Hmm..?"

"Do you still remember our deal about me returning after the festival?"

"Of course. If in case you realize that you won't fit here, I will do all in my power to get you out. Although I don't find any reason for you to go when I'm here with you" Natsume answered. Then he eyed the girl suspiciously. "Did something happened that makes you want to leave?"

Mizuki quickly disagree. "No, that's not it. I'm just thinking if you like it here again now that you're back or you would still like to stay with us if given the chance."

Natsume remained silent. Mizuki has a point. When he was still outside, he was dreading his return to the Academy. But now that he's back…

An image of a young girl in pigtails came into his mind. He quickly shake his head and looked away. Ever since his return, Mikan keeps on coming into the picture. He heard people saying she was his girlfriend, even his best friend Ruka, but that's impossible because he had no memories of her. And he's not even the type to be stuck with a girl. It might be a ploy to lull him to the Academy's hands, just like how they used his sister against him, and do their biddings again. _Tsk. Such a pathetic move. _He thought.

Mizuki was studying his reactions and felt like she was losing the battle. Natsume's silence somehow had proven it. After being in the Academy for only three days, she had noticed that his actions have already started to change…especially the way he reacts when Mikan is around. Her thoughts drifted again to the time when they were back home…

"_You seemed lost in your thoughts." Mizuki asked as she approached the silent Natsume sitting along the seashore._

"_I was just wondering if she's okay." Natsume replied._

"_Is it Mikan again?"_

"_Yeah. I hope she did not forget about me. I mean, I know a lot of guys have been eyeing her since the start of this school year but if ever someone would hurt her, I would definitely blow their heads away!" Natsume said with a sound of hatred._

"_Well, how about you tell me more about her so that negative things won't come into your mind? That is, if it's okay with you." Mizuki suggested._

_Natsume simpered and let out a crackle. The thought of Mikan and her idiotism entered his mind and he can't help but be amused. He turned his attention to Mizuki and started talking. "You know, Mikan is the most stupid, brainless idiot you'll ever meet. She's so friendly to everybody, even those she doesn't know. She always stumbles whenever I'm near and shows off her polka-dot panties. But on top of that, she's the only girl who made my cold heart melt…and that's why, she's the only girl I'll ever love."_

A tear trickled on Mizuki's face after recalling such memory. _But that was the past…I have him with me now. And after all these will be over, I will have him all for myself. _Mizuki thought to herself and quietly wiped off the streaks. Then, she slowly moved near Natsume's side, trying to be closer to him.

Natsume noticed Mizuki's near presence and was about to move away lightly when she noticed Mikan walking at the far end, as if looking for something or somebody. As if by impulse, he quickly slid to Mizuki's lap and just lie down while still reading his manga. Mizuki was startled but eventually eased down and joy was evident in her face. She tried to play with Natsume's hair and tried to hum while closing her eyes. Beneath the manga, a sly grin formed on the boy's face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikan had just finished with the meeting of the Special Ability Class. The meeting went good but her mind was not on it. She was supposed to enjoy this much-awaited event, the School Festival, but memories of Natsume and that girl keep on playing in her mind. Good thing it did not take long for them to come up with a good idea and the responsibilities were divided in a quick manner. 

And just when she thought her worries are over, she caught sight of two people under the Sakura Tree. The guy was lying on the girl's lap while the girl was playing with his hair. Mikan was so shocked that she felt her body shaking and her legs unable to move. She thought she was going to fall when suddenly, somebody pulled her close and hugged her tightly from the back.

"Don't worry Mikan. I'll catch you over and over again."

**

* * *

I'm back! I'm so sorry for the late update. I have been too busy lately and I just couldn't find time to sit down and type. More importantly, I got this thing called "writer's block" and the rest is history. Anyway, please RxR! I'll try to update as soon as possible since I have the idea in my mind now. /wink/**

**Thanks!**


End file.
